Noche de secretos para toda la eternidad
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Esta historia va situada después de La Llave y es, básicamente, un lemmon entre Arkarian e Isabel. Es uno de mis favoritos, porque ocurre justo la noche en que ella cumple dieciocho años. Enjoy!


**ARKARIAN**

**Neriah se va y nos quedamos solos en su habitación. Está tumbada a mi lado, estirada. Se sonroja levemente pero de igual manera me habla. Me las arreglo para responderle algo. Me besa y se deja caer hacia atrás para poder rodearme con sus piernas. Me abraza y me pega aún más a ella. Puedo sentir la piel de su pecho contra la mía ya que, en algún momento me ha desabrochado la camisa y desde hace rato que su camisa tiene dos botones sueltos. Deslizo mis manos por todo su torso. Con esa camisa tan fina y pegada a su cuerpo, dejando ver todas sus curvas, me está volviendo loco.**

**Te veo ansioso –comenta en mi oído –**

**Así vestida estás para comerte a bocados – respondo mientras hago una esfuerzo por pensar lo que digo -.**

**¿Así vestida?**

**Bueno, mírate. La camisa que llevas es tan pegada y liviana que me está haciendo enloquecer y, desde luego, unos pantalones tan estrechos marcan muchísimo tus caderas, nena. Eres lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida – en cuanto termino me arrepiento, pero ya está dicho. La miro y noto que está roja. No acostumbro hablar así, ¿qué me pasa hoy? – **

**En fin, recuérdame que me vista así más veces – dice de forma sugestiva. Vuelve a besarme. -.**

**Si me sigues besando así, dudo que lleves eso puesto mucho más – le aviso –**

**Eso no me preocupa. Yo aún puedo parar.**

**Dicho esto, se aparta y me mira inocentemente. Se me escapa un gruñido y me siento derecho a su lado. Apoyo la espalda contra la pared, que está helada. La oigo suspirar.**

**Aquí es cuando me arrepiento de lo dicho – comenta – **

**¿Por qué? – pregunto sin entender – **

**Pues, ¡porque ahora estoy terriblemente excitada!**

**Se me acelera el pulso y se me seca la boca al oírla. Me cuesta creer lo que dice pero ella me mira tan intensamente que inmediatamente sé que es cierto.**

**¿Y sabes qué? – me dice – **

**¿Qué? – pregunto aún cuando me lo puedo imaginar –**

**Que tú deberías ayudarme.**

**Me hubiera gustado responderle algo o incluso recordarle que hace unos segundos ella misma se había apartado; sin embargo, me besa en los labios y se arrodilla sobre mí, pasando una pierna sobre mi regazo y lo olvido todo. Deslizo mi boca a su cuello y comienzo a mordisquearlo.**

**Hoy sí que vas al grano.**

**Mm – murmuro contra su cuello –**

**No conocía esta faceta tuya. Me gusta –consigue decir. La forma en que jadea al terminar hace que se me ponga dura –**

**Yo tampoco la conocía – susurro mientras desato los botones de su camisa -.**

**Se estira y consigue coger el mando del reproductor de música. Lo enciende. El rápido ritmo de la canción concuerda con los latidos de su corazón. Me quita la camisa y yo se la quito a ella. Desato su sujetador y me deshago de él. Beso sus pechos mientras mi lengua juguetea con sus pezones, erectos. Suelta varios gemidos entrecortados que sólo me excitan más.**

**Arkarian – gime -, te noto tan duro... Me pones a mil.**

**Mm... – ronroneo de gusto al oírla – Así me gusta...**

**Ah... – toma aire de golpe y la beso en los labio para silenciar un grito ya que he empezado a quitarle el pantalón – **

**Arkarian...**

**Es tan apretado que me resulta difícil quitárselo y, al final, sus bragas también se deslizan ligeramente hacia abajo. De pronto, siento como si mi pantalón hubiera encogido. Mi erección es cada vez mayor. Termino de quitarle las bragas.**

**Dios, Isabel, estás tan mojada... Me vuelves loco, cariño.**

**No me responde, entre otras cosas porque me dedico a besar y lamer su parte más íntima. Tiene un sabor dulzón que me hace enloquecer. Se me escapa un gemido.**

**Arkarian, me pones tanto... – gime – Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir tan bien.**

**E introduce sus manos en mi pantalón. Me lo quita, junto con mis boxers y vuelve a gemir.**

**- La tienes dura como una piedra, amor... Dios... – no es capaz de seguir pero así queda clarísimo el mensaje – **

**Me froto contra ella y la escucho decir mi nombre. Me besa y desliza los labios por mi cuello, mi pecho y todo mi abdomen. Me da vueltas la cabeza de tanta pasión y me siento a punto de explotar de deseo. De pronto, toma mi miembro con los labios y se lo mete en le boca. Gimo en voz alta. Lo acaricia con la lengua y siseo del placer que siento. Me siento a cien grados de temperatura. Ambos estamos cubiertos de sudor. Me besa en los labios con fuerza y enreda las manos en mi cabello al tiempo que me rodea la cintura con las piernas. Exploro su cuerpo con las manos, maravillándome de nuevo de su sedoso tacto y la perfección de sus curvas. Ella respira aún más entrecortadamente. Una de mis manos se cuela entre sus piernas y acaricia su clítoris. Ella gime y tiembla un instante. Luego se acerca a mi oído para decirme con voz ronca:**

**Arkarian... más, dame más.**

**Un escalofrío de placer me recorre de pies a cabeza pero de igual manera la penetro con facilidad. Se mueve contra mí, primero lentamente, luego con más rapidez. Nos corremos a la vez, silenciando un grito en los labios del otro. Nos quedamos quietos unos minutos intentando tranquilizar nuestras respectivas respiraciones. Entonces ella se gira, mira algo en la mesa que tiene enfrente y sonríe. Apaga el reproductor de música, del que yo ya me había olvidado, y me dice:**

**¿Sabes qué día es hoy?**

**¿Sábado?**

**No, ya es domingo. Y, ¿sabes a qué hora nací yo?**

**No, ¿A qué hora naciste? – pregunté. Si era domingo, ya tenía oficialmente dieciocho años. Era su cumpleaños – **

**Nací a las dos de la mañana. Y son la una y cincuenta y nueve.**

**Miro el reloj. El segundero está a punto de dar las dos.**

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – le digo – **

**Me sonríe y me besa de nuevo. Cuando se separa de mí, aún sonríe y resplandece. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.**

**Ahora tengo todo lo que puedo querer – alzo una ceja para que me lo explique. Sonríe más ampliamente -. Tengo dieciocho años eternos que compartir con mi alma gemela.**

**De todo lo que imaginaba que diría, esto era lo último. La sorpresa me deja sin respiración e Isabel se ocupa de que me vuelva a quedar sin aire en cuanto puedo respirar de nuevo. Este beso no está cargado de pasión y lujuria como antes pero, en cambio, rebosa amor y cariño. No quiero que se acabe nunca. Pero nos quedamos sin aire y debemos separarnos. Ella suelta una risita.**

**Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Nadie recuerda a qué hora nací, ni siquiera Matt. Y yo no se lo he dicho a nadie más que a ti. Que sea nuestro secreto – susurra -.**

**No hay problema – le respondo en el mismo tono de voz -.**

**Respira hondo y se incorpora. Por un instante mira hacia abajo y luego me mira a mí. Se ruboriza intensamente y agarra su pijama. Me río suavemente y recojo mi ropa mientras espero que se vista. Yo también me visto y me doy la vuelta. Ella me mira, aún roja, y me abraza. Me besa y me sigue besando. Esta vez soy yo quien se aparta.**

**¿No eras tú la que podía parar?**

**Eso era antes – murmura -. Pero ahora...**

**¿Piensas dormir algo esta noche? Mañana ibas a celebrar con lo demás y no querrás estar cansada, ¿no?**

**Okay...**

**Se vuelve y abre la cama. Se mete dentro y me mira. Me acerco y la beso en los labios una sola vez.**

**Buenas noches – susurro -.**

**Buenas noches.**

**Cierra los ojos y sonríe. Me voy usando mis alas y aparezco a la entrada de mis salas en las montañas; sin embargo, en vez de entrar, me quedo mirando la luna. Sonrío. Es luna llena. **


End file.
